Take Me Home
by AshleyyDanielle
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Seth Rollins is a successful lawyer. On his way home from a business trip, he encounters Vivianne- his limo driver. Seth wants her, and when she drops him off at his mansion, he takes what he wants. WARNING: SMUT!


_-Sigh- .. Seth better get his shit together, betraying his brothers like that, smh. He actin' up! I still love him tho ;)_

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC- Vivianne!**

* * *

Seth Rollins is a wealthy business man. He owns his own law firm, the biggest law firm in Connecticut. His firm has won tons of cases and tons of awards, he couldn't be more proud of himself or his staff. He was currently on a plane heading back to Connecticut from California, where he had business to attend to there. The flight landed and he walked off the plane. He grabbed his luggage and headed outside to his awaiting vehicle. He looked around until he saw a beautiful woman with a card that read "Mr. Seth Rollins". My was she beautiful, he thought. He headed over to her and she looked up at him as he approached.

"Hi, are you Mr Rollins?" She asked a bit timidly.

Seth smiled. "Yes. And you are?"

"Oh, my name is Vivianne. I'll be your driver today."

Seth looked her up and down and licked his lips. He's never met a woman so beautiful before. "Well, nice to meet you Vivianne, and please, call me Seth." He took her hand and kissed it softly.

Vivianne blushed. "Nice to meet you too.. Seth."

Seth's cock twitched at the way she said his name. She definitely will be screaming his name in a few minutes, he thought. He stood there and admired her long black hair that reached her slim waist. She had short legs that were accentuated by her thick thighs, that were begging to breathe from her tight skirt. Her round perky breasts were enclosed by her white button up shirt, and she had her golden brown eyes that went nice with her pink pouty lips. Seth was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard the car door open.

"Um Mr. Rollins, are you alright?" She asked with a bit of concern.

Seth blinked a couple times and cleared his throat. "Uh yea, sorry just a little dazed from my flight." He made his way over to the vehicle. "And I thought I told you to call me Seth?" He challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Vivianne's cheeks turned ten shades of red. "Sorry, Seth."

Seth smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

The drive to his house was quiet. Seth could tell that he made Vivianne a bit nervous, and she should be -he thought, because when they arrive at his house he was going to have his way with her. A few minutes later they arrived at the house. It was a big mansion, something Vivianne has never seen before in physical form. They got out and Vivianne stared at the house, admiring the building.

"Oh my.." She breathed out in awe.

Seth walked over to her with his bags in his hands. "You like it?"

She looked up at him, taking note of the amusement shining in his eyes. "Oh yes. Its beautiful Seth."

Vivianne didn't realize that Seth had dropped his bags and walked behind her, until she felt him push her hair to the side and nuzzle his face in her neck.

"Do you wanna see what it looks like inside?" He whispered against her soft skin.

Vivianne let out a small whimper. "I don't think that would be very professional, Mr. Rollins."

Seth growled and suddenly bit her neck marking her, then lapping at the mark. Vivianne arched her back, and gasped at how her body slowly began to betray her.

"Oh god." She breathed out with arousal.

Seth chuckled. "Mm .. I'm done asking questions Vivianne."

Seth grabbed her hair and shoved her into the house. He slammed the door and shoved his tongue down her throat, both moaning into the kiss. They didn't even make it up the steps before Seth had Vivianne laying on his stairwell with his face buried inside her pussy. He sucked and lapped at her clit, moaning at her sweet taste.

"Such a pretty pussy." He murmured against her wet folds.

"Oh Seth!" Vivianne moaned as she grabbed a fistful of his black hair.

She started to grind her hips against his mouth as his tongue caressed her inner folds. "Oh my god!"

"Mm baby." Seth purred as he started to suck on her even harder, loving her taste.

"Oh Seth, I'm-I'm cumming!" Vivianne shrieked loudly.

"Then cum, Viv." He nibbled on her throbbing clit, his facial hair adding to the pleasurable sensation. "Fucking cum for me, now!"

Vivianne screamed out her release as she came all over his tongue, making him groan.

Seth suddenly leaned up and grabbed her neck, applying light pressure. "I'm going to fuck you."

Vivianne looked at him with widened eyes and whimpered. Before she had time to register what was going on, Seth slammed his cock into her, hitting her spot.

"Fuck!" She yelled out.

Seth pulled his cock out slowly then snapped his hips forward, burying his cock inside of her to the hilt. "Oh fuck, baby."

"Harder!" She begged. "Mmm please."

"Anything you want baby." Seth then started to increase his pace, pounding into her ruthlessly while muffling her loud moans with a kiss. "So tight baby." He groaned out, drilling into her even harder, hitting her spot right on every time.

"Oh god," Vivianne moaned out. "I'm cumming!"

"Give it to me Viv!" He said through gritted teeth. "Come on, fucking give it to me!"

"Oh shit, yes!" Vivianne gasped loudly and came hard all over his cock, quivering from the pleasure. Seth leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees." He whispered. Vivianne did as he said and he entered her, both of them gasping at the intrusion.

"Oh fuck." Seth sighed. He couldn't control himself as he drove into her pussy roughly, groaning from the intense pleasure. "Yes baby, such a wet fucking pussy."

"Oh god more, more .. yes!" Vivianne threw her head back, allowing Seth to grab a handful of her long black hair.

"That's it baby scream for me, beg for me, cum for me, fuck!"

With a loud moan, Vivianne came hard, shaking from her orgasm. That triggered Seth as he gripped her hips and drilled into her one last time before pulling out.

"Oh fuck baby! Oh god Vivianne!"

Vivianne looked back and watched as Seth fisted his cock and came all over her ass, his big creamy load dripping down her leg. Seth bent down and sucked on her earlobe. "Fuck your hot."

She chuckled, leaning her head back to kiss his plump lips."Mm your not so bad yourself."

Seth laughed breathlessly. "Come on lets shower, then maybe I could take you out to eat?"

Vivianne looked at him and blushed. "I'd love to."


End file.
